


Constants: supplemental images

by Upupanyway



Series: Constants [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, I'm Sorry, It's literally just porn, M/M, Naked Men, Threesome, comics/tv crossover, image, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: Some doodles to get it out of my system.From that other one work that I wrote.





	Constants: supplemental images

**Author's Note:**

> spent some time trying to work out how they'd want to, you know... go about it in my fic. which is dumb, because i didn't even write it much.

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to draw Foggy's beautiful ass? Maybe. He's a perfect man and I love him.


End file.
